


Dream of Prey

by cinder1013



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Other, canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares asks Strife to assassinate someone, but doesn't specify how. He really should be clearer about these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I'm reposting.

Hera always told me it was impolite to play with my food. When have I ever listened to anything she's said? Oh, Zeus this is fun!

I slowly prowl around the room, the long, slinky panther body I've chosen blending into the shadows. Only my blazing blue eyes betray me. I rub up against the silk sheets on the bed. It feels wonderful against my black fur. Then, I jump up. The bed sags beneath me.

It takes the prey a moment to wake, his sleepy lids fluttering like bird's wings. I wait. The muscle control in this body is so delightful. I don't even have to blink. Catching sight of me, he shoots up in bed. Hmmm, yes, run. Make this interesting. I sit back on my haunches and wait for his next move. He isn't getting away from me.

Beside us a woman screams. She tries to jump up and away, but casually, I snap out a paw and catch her, flinging her back to the bed. My eyes never leave my prey's. Yes, you can see your death, can't you precious.

I wait.

I wait.

He tries to jump up and away. I smack him down like a loose leaf. He's whimpering now.

The bitch is screaming. Tarturus! That is annoying. Without taking my eyes off my prey, I swipe her with my paw. Her neck bleeds out all over the bed.

The acrid scent of his urine wafts over me. Ick! Did you just get that on my beautiful black fur? Ingrate! Growling, I charge and grab him round the neck with my jaws. Blood spurts over my tongue. Mmm, I wonder how he tastes. Chewing contentedly, I settle in for a little snack.

*Strife!*

An annoyed flick of my ear. I flex my power and transport myself to Ares throne room. When I reappear I've assumed my normal body, but there's still blood all over me, on my hands, and chest and in my mouth.

"Yes?"

"What have you been up to?" He stalks back and forth in front of me, showing off those beautiful muscles, trapped in black leather. I hear a whimper by his throne. Mmm, hey, Joxer. His eyes are wide and wary. He must be frightened of all the blood.

"You asked me to kill someone," I finally tell my Uncle.

"Did you eat him?" He looks disgusted and intrigued at the same time.

"Didn't get the chance." I lick my lips. Wonder what Joxer would taste like. My gaze falls on the mortal again, speculatively.

"Don't even think it."

"Too late." Giggle. I lick my fingers. I can hear Ares breath hitch as he watches me, but with Joxer here he can't have me. Good. Show him for throwing me over for some pathetic mortal. Some pathetic mortal whose bones go crunch.

"Go to your room," Ares finally gasps out.

With a giggle, I flash out. Ahh, yes, time for a very long nap. Hunting always makes me tired. With a jaw-cracking yawn I settle in to sleep. Dream of hot steamy jungles and shivering prey.


End file.
